Revolution
by NeonNavy
Summary: Kat has just moved to Mystic falls and already a tall stranger comes knocking on her door he asks her out, will she say yes or will her prejudice overrule her longing to get to know this stranger better?
1. Sparks Fly?

**Hey guys and gals!**

**I miss Vampire diaries… the season finale was so good!**

**Okay here is the story..**

**Kat**

x…../…x…..x…../…x/….

Kat looked around, _seven years in this house. _She thought, boxes covered every square inch of the floor. She hadn't moved in seven years, and now she was moving to Mystic Falls.

Ever since Bobby had cheated on her she kept thick tall walls around her, warding away any approaching males. She pulled the purple scrunchie off of her wrist and tied it in her Chestnut hair. She picked up the first box and put it in the moving truck.

Two hours later she was on the road to Mystic Falls, she would be starting her photography course in two weeks.

Kat arrived in Mystic falls three hours later and pulled into her new house (one-floor flat) and pulled the key out of the ignition, she breathed in the fresh scent of clean air; she listened and found that it was silent, so different from Nashville. She picked up the key from underneath the place mat and opened the door to her new home.

Kat turned on her speakers and clicked play on her favourite album, _Perfectionist_ from Natalia Kills, and started unpacking her boxes.

Kat woke up to the sun beaming down on her face; _I'm going to get a tan! _Kat thought excitedly. She stretched and got out of bed, she walked around all of the scattered boxes she didn't get to unpack before collapsing on her bed. She walked into the kitchen and made coffee, _Ding dong. _She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing her pyjamas which consisted of a thin white tank top and a pair of bootie shorts that could be mistaken for underwear, _oh well; I'll just hide behind the door. _She opened the door and hid behind it.

"Hi, do you know where Derek is?" a tall striking stranger asked.

"Umm… hi, I'm sorry but I don't know where or who Derek is, sorry." Kat said as she closed the door but a strong hand stopped the door from coming to a complete stop.

"Oh, he must have decided to leave a week early, in any case… My name is Damon, and you are?" Damon asked, his famous grin spreading across his face, his eyes glanced down to Kat's pyjamas which were not hidden behind the door anymore.

"Not Interested…" Kat said, this time she successfully closed the door without any of Damon's interruptions.

_Jackass. _Kat thought as she walked back to the kitchen and finished making her coffee.

She decided to take a walk around Mystic falls, just to get to know her surroundings, she picked up her camera just in case.

She walked into what seemed the only bar in town and sat down in a booth and look through the pictures she took on her camera. She was about to get up and go when she noticed sleazebag Damon walk in and sit at the bar. She promptly got up but was ambushed by his presence.

"So you take pictures?" Damon said, glancing in her hand where her trusty camera was being clutched close to Kat's slender frame.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of going professional… like to be an artist" Kat said.

"Well, maybe I could see some of your pictures someday?" Damon said, sincerely.

"We'll see… it was nice to see you" Kat said sarcastically. Kat started heading out of The Grill, but Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around until she was facing him.

"Listen, I know I must seem like an asshole maybe that's true, but can I at least take you out to dinner and explain myself?"

"Sure, why not" she said as she wrote down her number on his hand. She marched out of the Grill, Damon smiled at himself in pure self-confidence.

/:/

Kat struggled with finding the perfect date outfit; she was going on a date with a freaking model!

She ended up picking out a purple floral beaded tiered dress with a V-neck. To finish the outfit off, she put on her favourite black peep-toe stilettos and she walked out the door radiating with happiness and sheer excitement.

He picked her up, just outside of her door in a black Mercedes, he held the door of the car for her like a perfect gentlemen, and Kat was officially rethinking her judgement on Damon.

Once they got to the Grill it was dark out, once inside they grabbed a booth in the corner and the conversation flowed, it went from Kat's favourite band to Damon's old friend Derek, he told her about the people she should try to avoid and places she has to see in Mystic Falls. Damon paid the bill and drove them both home.

"I had an amazing night" Damon said as they were on Kat's doorstep.

"Me too, maybe next time I could show you the photos you've been longing to see ever so badly." Kat said, giggling.

"I can wait, as long as I get to see you more often..." Damon said and he placed his hand in her hair, and brought her close to his body, she could smell the faint cologne on his skin.

"That won't be that hard…" Kat said seductively. And Damon tilted Kat's face and pressed his lips against hers, it ended as fast as it started… a tenant opened their door and interrupted Kat and Damon's chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Damon said as he walked away and opened his car door, he winked at Kat and ducked into his car.

Kat opened her door and practically danced her way to bed, her night was magical and tomorrow she would see her hopeful prince.

She went to bed with thoughts much like the dreams from "The night before Christmas"

**Damon.**

**Damon.**

**Damon…**

She couldn't get him off her mind…

**Hola! **

**Hope you liked it… I kinda put my name in to be able to help me understand the twisted mind of the very handsome Damon Salvatore… BTW he is a vampire, just next chapter I will give more insight into Damon… switching gears…**

**Mwah!**

**Kat **


	2. Fire burns

Kat looked up at her ceiling, for the past five hours all that Kat could think about was that one guy that actually cared what she thought, he was even interested in her photography!

She got up and decided she would try to keep busy while she was waiting for another chance to see Damon, he friends back in Nashville were right, she falls in love too quickly and when things are over she holds on too long, it was safe to say that she was falling into the passionate pits of love.

_Ding dong!_ Maybe that was Damon! Kat ran to the door and opened it as fast as she could and found a handsome young man on the other side, wait, she knew that face… Bobby.

"Hello, Darling… thought you could run away from Nashville? Too bad Raina can't keep a secret" Bobby said, Raina was her closest friend in Nashville; she swore she would never tell anyone. Bobby walked into Kat's apartment without invite of course.

"Bobby, I don't want to do this, please go" Kat said holding the door open, hoping that Bobby would walk out, instead he brought his hand up to his scruffy face, it was clear he hadn't shaved in weeks.

"Now, Now, Kat… that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." Bobby walked over to Kat and aggressively placed his hand underneath her chin, she protested but Bobby just gripped tighter.

"Bobby, you're hurting me" Kat said, desperately. Trying to wiggle out of his painful grasp.

"Kat, shh… don't worry, it'll be fine, just sit here and don't protest, or I'll bring the handcuffs that are in my truck." Bobby said seductively.

Kat sat down on the wooden chair in her foyer, she reached for her phone but Bobby was smarter than that and he threw it across the room, it smashed fifteen yards away against her wall.

**Damon….**

Damon walked down into the cellar and reached into the fridge that kept all of the blood he stole from the blood bank, he had nothing to do with himself, Stefan was gone due to Klaus, Elena was in college across the world, Bonnie was spending all of her free time alone with Jeremy. He popped open the valve which stopped blood from leaking out.

He decided he would go to the Grill, he wanted to get his mind off of the fascinating Kat Bowman, he fished out his black skinnies and Black T-shirt, then added his signature leather jacket to the equation and every girl in town would want to get with him.

He hopped into his black Mercedes Benz and drove off to the Grill, however he did seem to be experiencing an out of body moment, he found himself parked in front of Kat's house, he could hear something crash into wall, he immediately got out of the car and walked in to the unlocked house, Bang! He bounced off an imaginary block, cutting him off from Kat. He got up and walked to the barrier.

"Kat! It's me Damon, can I come in?" Damon shouted, hoping he would hear her.

"Damon? Is this your new squeeze?" Bobby said as he watched Kat writhe in pain as he punched her in the face, leaving a trail of blood on her thin, shadowed face.

"I'll be right there!" Bobby called out, Damon could immediately smell the distinct smell of Kat's rich blood, _That Bastard _he thought as a scruffy muscular man came out of the shadows to greet Damon.

"Hello… is Kat here?" Damon said as he tried to look around from where he was standing.

"In fact, yes she is… Kat! You have someone who wants to see you…" Bobby called out. "She'll be here, give me a second" Bobby told Damon as he went back into the shadows of Kat's home. He came out with a girl who looked nothing like the Kat he saw less than twenty – four hours ago, her hair was matted and she had bruises covering her arms, her hands were bound together by fuzzy handcuffs and the worst part of all, fresh blood covered her delicate features. Damon fought the urge to succumb to his hunger.

"What did you do to her? Kat? Darling? Are you okay?" Damon asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Bobby… Kat's old boyfriend from Nashville, you see i went to her friend's house and her friend and I were in the middle of something and well she took it the wrong way." Bobby extended his hand, Damon took his hand and just as Bobby was about to take back his hand, Damon pulled it and took Bobby out of the house.

Damon reached his right arm back and hit Bobby square in the jaw, Bobby bounced back and flung his left arm at Damon, he quickly dodged it and grabbed Bobby's hand and turned it so his arm was behind his back and at any moment Damon would push it higher and it would break his arm.

"Please, stop." Bobby said, pleading, his nose was bleeding and the blood triggered Damon's adrenaline and Damon pushed Bobby's arm upwards, breaking it in three different places. He turned Bobby around and looked him in the eye.

"You will never come back to Mystic Falls, don't ever come looking for Kat, now go back to your ranch in Nashville and go sleep with some small town hick." Damon said, compelling Bobby, Bobby understood and ran as fast as he could from Damon, he got into his car and sped away.

"Kat!" Damon yelled, as Kat collapsed on the doorstep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Kat slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't at home, she was in the hospital, a muscular man was slumped over in the chair in the corner, and she gasped. Bobby. She was overcome with relief when the strangers head came up, it was Damon.

"Kat, are you awake?" Damon said sweetly.

"Damon?" Kat said weakly.

"I'm here darling," Damon said as he kissed her forehead.

"Bobby?" Kat said.

"Is never going to hurt you again" Damon finished her sentence.

"What happened?" Kat asked, extremely confused.

"Well, first of all your jackass ex-boyfriend came and started hitting you, I came over to your place and I found Bobby, he brought you to the door and you looked like a ghost, I ended up hitting him… I'm so sorry Kat, if you like him I respect that." Damon said, apologetically.

"Bobby? He did this to me?" Kat said, Damon just nodded.

"Thanks for saving me," Kat said.

A few days later…

"Okay Kat, easy does it… don't hit your head!" Damon said as he helped Kat into his car.

"I'm fine." Kat said, the happiness almost completely restored, she grabbed on to Damon's hand, and they drove back to Kat's place.

"Listen I'm sorry for not coming sooner" Damon said guiltily.

"You didn't know," Kat said.

"Would you like to come in?" Kat said, opening her door.

"I would love to," Damon said.

A few hours later Damon was lying on the couch in Kat's living room with Kat strewn across his body, they were watching one of her favourite movies _The wedding date_. Damon couldn't help but to think about what would happen if he and Kat got married, would she ever accept his secret? Would she welcome the supernatural world with open arms?

Would she want to become a creature of the night?

**Kat here, the real one **

**I hope you liked it, this chapter is darker but I promise it'll be mushy next chapter.**

**How do you think Kat will react to finding out Damon's Secret?**

**Kat**


End file.
